Regeneration
by TheLibraryOfTheTardis
Summary: This is how I picture the regeneration scene between the Doctor and Clara.


The gold flames flew from the Doctors body. It was obvious that he was in terrible pain. After the events of the evening the Doctor had left himself terribly hurt and over the past half an hour the wispy gold flames would stream from his limbs. Clara was shocked by this, but she hadn't had time to help. She was busy trying to fly the Tardis for the Doctor, they had to get off of this planet, before anything worse happens.

They had landed and it recently began happening more and more often, and it was clearly distressing Clara.

"Doctor, what's happening?" She cried, tears of fear falling down her pale complexion. The Doctor rested on the side of the Tardis, he knew what was happening, it had happened many times before, but did he have time to explain it to Clara, before it actually happened; only time would tell.

"Clara. I'm changing, I'm dying. But us Timelords, we're clever. We don't die just like that, we trick death Clara. Argh!" The gold flames, that were not actually flames, ran from the Doctors body, but once again, the face of the eleventh still appeared before her. "We regenerate; you might have seen it in the book you decided to nose at!" He told her, trying to keep her calm with a bit of banter.

"But what does that mean Doctor? Why is that stuff coming out of you?" She asked, frustrated. She was scared, this was something she didn't understand, and when you don't understand something, it may very well scare you.

"Listen Clara, I need to do something and I need to do it now. I'm not going to be me, when this finishes, and that can scare you. I'll still be me, but I won't look like me, some things will change, possibly personality, taste buds, many things. But Clara, I could look completely different and I don't want to worry you." Clara was confused by this, she didn't understand why he thought that she wouldn't like him because he looked different. Before she could speak, the Doctor put his hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to do this quickly because it can be very dangerous, so please, Clara, please just listen." He said, tears threatening to fall. "I love you Clara, I'm in love with you right now. I love the way you smile when you're proud of me and I love you when you cheekily grin when something devious strikes to mind. God why is this happening. I don't want this to happen Clara. I'm going to change Clara; there is a high possibility that I'm going to look old, I can feel it Clara, I go with my gut and I'm often right. I wanted to be with you so so much, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Clara. The impossible girl. But it wouldn't work, people would think that I'm your dad, I don't want you to live a life like that. But I'm not going to look like a thirty year old man anymore Clara, I'm just not, I'll always love you, I will. But I need to let you go. All I ask is that you grant me one kiss, just one kiss, before I go."

At this point Clara was sent to tears. She had tried to tell the Doctor that it would work, that she wouldn't just leave him, but he kept shushing her during his talk. He was staring at her, causing a tension filled silence between the two. He was looking in her eyes, two perfect balls of coffee brown, she looked back, waiting for him to do something. He gently placed his hand on her face, tucking a loose strand of her behind her ear and then returning his hand on her face. After staring for just a moment longer, he kissed her. It was sweet and innocent, like a one thousand year old man had never kissed before, although he quite clearly had. He released her after several seconds and smiled. "I love you, Doctor." Clara said through muffled sobs, it didn't have to end like this. "I won't leave you." She said, tucking her hand in his. He pulled away. "Clara, you deserve better than this." He said with a smile, and the sparks flew. Gold streamed through his body and she noticed changes in his face as she ran back and crouched under the console, still staring at his frame that was now by the door.

What he didn't know, was that she thought that she didn't deserve him, he was wonderful, absolutely wonderful. She loved him with all of her heart, and he wasn't going to get rid of her that easily. She continued to stare at the man before her, who was stilling glowing like the sun, and wondered what was going to happen next.

_A/N This was my way of dealing with the regeneration. I'm sure Peter Capaldi will be a great Doctor, and although this is very shallow. He doesn't fit my ship, I know many people will agree with me. They were so good together and Moffat crushed it. I hate him so much. Urgh. They wouldn't let it work anyway because of the younger audience, maybe if it was Russell, but now Steven, never. Sorry if you didn't like this, it was just a twenty minute draft thing, tell me what you think, if you want to? _


End file.
